1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snow ski or snowboard structures and more particularly pertains to a ski and snowboard edge coveting device for covering and protecting edges of a snow ski or snowboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snow ski or snowboard structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, snow ski or snowboard structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art snow ski or snowboard structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,480,894; U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,710; U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,766; U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,728; U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,314; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,054.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a ski and snowboard edge covering device for covering and protecting edges of a snow ski or snowboard which includes lateral edge covers frictionally engagable to longitudinal edges of a ski or snowboard, and a tip cover extending between upper ends of the lateral edge covers for covering the tip of a ski or snowboard when the device is installed relative thereinto.
In these respects, the ski and snowboard edge coveting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering and protecting edges of a snow ski or snowboard.